


Jiminie and his Lover

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Humiliation kink, M/M, Monster porn, Power Play, Smut, nasty porn, orc x elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He liked to think he was that orc’s lover, but actually, he was just his little bitch.





	Jiminie and his Lover

**Author's Note:**

> orc: https://www.daz3d.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/960x1248/17f82f742ffe127f42dca9de82fb58b1/0/0/00-main-orc-hd-for-geneis-8-male-daz3d.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> b** jimin, yes… I’m posting this in the original works section because I feel like some fans would try to kill me for this… and I wouldn’t even blame them :,,) sorry! this is really nasty.

  
The enchanted forest was a weird area. Many kinds of beings had to live in that place, and they would often interact with each other. There were humans, elfs, mermaids, fairies, orcs, ogres, goblins, and many other creatures.

The orcs were big, bulky creatures that were known to be violent and narrow-minded. They were driven by hunger and lust, and could only growl and destroy whatever that was on their way. The elves, though, were known to be smart and delicate. The downside was that they were so peaceful and dainty that they often couldn’t defend themselves against the stronger species and, now, they were at the verge of extinction.

Jimin was a cute elf boy with long blonde hair and a pretty smile, and he was young, just barely 21 years old. He lived in a small cabin in the woods and wore a ragged cotton shirt that barely covered his intimate parts, and let most of his round butt out for anyone to see. It only had one sleeve, and his right shoulder and right nipple were also uncovered by his rags.

He couldn’t afford to buy any more clothes, though. He was too poor for that.

The only reason he even had food to eat was…

In that moment, heavy footsteps were heard. There was a large growling orc approaching the cabin.

Jimin rushed to the door and opened it to welcome his lover with a smile. 

The creature was 8 feet tall and had thick shoulders, a big torso and rough green skin. The orc had small eyes in a face that was always scowling, and big fangs that protuded from his jaw.

The orc wore thick boots made of various leathers and furs that hung from his shoulders like a cape. In the coldest nights, Jimin had to please him extra nice in order to have permission to use at least one of those…

And around the orcs waist there was a gigantic large belt and a piece of cloth to cover his cock, that was just as disgusting as the rest of his huge body, and was twice as thick as Jimin’s arm when he wasn’t even hard yet.

The orc carried a dead boar over his shoulder, which he had probably just hunted down, and seeing it made Jimin sigh with relief.

He liked to think he was that orc’s lover, but actually, he was just his little bitch.

When he reached the front door, the orc dropped the boar unceremoniously by their side, staring at Jimin like he was about to eat the little elf alive. Jimin gulped down nervously. He had done that countless times before already.

The disgusting green creature had done his part, which was to provide food, and now it was Jimin’s turn. ...He had to please him with his body.

“Welcome back.” Jimin smiled, looking up at the orc, that was about 70 centimeters higher than him. The orc just grunted. He rarely spoke full sentences, and he only seemed to care about how well Jimin could bounce on his cock every night.

Jimin smiled pleasantly and stepped aside so the orc could enter. The bulky monster went to a low wooden stool that was in a corner of the single-room cabin and sat down.

“Mmrmboots.” the orc growled and Jimin hurried to kneel in front of him and start to help take off the boots in the creature’s thick feet. 

The smell of the orc’s giant feet was bad, but Jimin acted like it didn’t affect him, and while he looked down to focus on his task, he curved his spine so that his round ass perked up attractively. The boy’s elfin ears went higher than his long blonde hair and as he was looking down, most of it was covering his face. 

When the boots were off, the orc grunted for Jimin to help him take off the heavy belt with the cloth that hung from it.

And then, the monster’s dick was exposed, standing between the orc’s legs, already half-hard and right in front of the elf boy’s face. Jimin looked up at him and held eye-contact as he took the orc’s huge cock in his delicate hands and started to lick around it. 

Jimin’s pink tongue and his pretty lips kissed and mouthed around the hard veiny member. His sweet brown eyes were fixated in the orc’s, and the creature watched him with an angry scowl, a mix of lust and fury, and degradation; the monster truly believed that the blonde boy’s only purpose in life was to please him and have his pretty body be used for the orc’s sexual release. 

The orc grunted and growled lowly while the little elf let out breathy sighs as he busied himself with coating the huge monster’s cock in saliva. He was fully hard now, and Jimin could barely wrap his hands around the dark green thick member.

Without a warning, the orc raised one of his gigantic hands to hold Jimin’s head, gripping his long blonde hair forcefully, startling the boy. He pulled the elf away from his length and put the boy’s face on the level of his balls.

Jimin was just a little bit slow to react, but that was enough to anger the orc and he growled loudly, shoving the boy’s face against his hairy dark green balls. Jimin’s surprised yelp was muffled because his full lips were being pressed against the wrinkly skin of the monster’s huge balls, and the elf boy, still being held in place by the forceful grip on his long blonde hair, immediately started licking the skin that was pressed against him mouth.

The elf boy looked up to meet the monster’s angry eyes, and helplessly kept licking and mouthing at his balls, whimpering softly. After a while of Jimin eagerly pressing the flat of his tongue over the monster’s disgusting balls, the bulky creature let out a satisfied grunt and released the boy’s hair. 

But he still kept his thick green hand resting on the little elf’s head, as it to remind him who was in charge.

Jimin licked and sucked from one testicle to another, doing his best to ignore the bitter taste and bad smell of the monster. He also did his best to suppress the tears that were pooling at his eyes, but the blonde knew he would end up crying anyways, since it took many rounds of rough sex for the orc to be satisfied and leave his pretty little body alone again.

Orcs had a lot of stamina. Jimin couldn’t really keep up with it, but he did his best to satisfy the violent green creature’s desires. 

When the orc grunted for Jimin to start blowing him, the elf boy wasted no time in taking his little mouth to the head of the orc’s cock. It was a dark green and it was already leaking precome. Jimin swallowed around the bitter taste of it and started to bob his head up and down while the orc kept his hand resting on his head.

Jimin could barely fit the head of that cock in his mouth, so he used his hands to satisfy the rest of his length. Deep throating was impossible, as the monster’s hard member was thicker than the elf’s neck. 

The orc’s grunts got louder as Jimin messily mouthed at the sides of his cock, keeping eye contact and releasing breathy moans from the tough task. The orc’s scowling face contorted even more and Jimin knew the creature was about to come.

The little blonde boy went back to mouthing at the head of the orc’s cock, and soon enough, with a loud growl, the orc used the hand that was already on Jimin’s head to force it down his length, making the boy whimper desperately, and came against his throat, right into his stomach.

The orc’s load was sticky and white, thick and creamy and it leaked from the elf’s lips. He did his best to swallow most of it, but some still dropped from his chin and into his rags. Jimin licked his lips and looked up at the orc, who wasn’t even looking at him anymore, having lost interest for the next few minutes. Still, his heavy green hand remained over the elf’s delicate head, keeping him in place, and Jimin stood in place, on his knees, without complaining. 

 

A few moments later, Jimin was sitting on the orc’s lap, naked, facing the monster that was still sitting on that stool, and the monster’s hard cock was penetrating his little asshole quick and sloppily.

The elf boy was practically screaming with the rough way he was being held by the hips by the brute monster and shoved up and down his thick cock.

It hurt, and the tears were running down Jimin’s cheeks as he let out loud high-pitched moans of pleasure and pain. He was keeping eye contact with the orc, and trying his best to also bounce on that huge dick on his own, but he simply couldn’t keep up with the monster’s stamina. 

He felt so full and stretched to his limit by the monster’s dick, so full with that hard veiny cock rubbing against his inner walls. He cried out when the orc’s rough hands held him down and forced him to sit on his cock all the way down until his green balls were being pressed at his entrance. Jimin squirmed and whined, splaying his small hands against the orc’s broad chest and trembling. The head of the creature’s cock was pressing at his stomach from the inside.

The orc was so much stronger than him, the elf boy had no way of protesting or defending himself against him. The monster was much bigger and stronger.

“P-please come- p-please-” Jimin whispered, feeling like he was at his limit. He was about to pass out, it was too much.

“mrmrRide.” the orc grunted, unforgiving. He released the forceful hold on the little elf’s waist, just resting his rough green hands there, and waited for Jimin to start moving. When the boy took two seconds too long, the orc growled loudly and threathenly.

Jimin whimpered as he complied to the orc’s order. His thighs trembled as he lifted himself and fell down on the monster’s huge length, slowly at first, then quicker, over and over, fucking himself on the orc’s veiny member.

The orc started growling approvingly while Jimin bounced on his cock, whimpering helplessly. And even though the monster’s enormous size hurt, the little elf’s cock was still hard and pressing against his softly toned stomach.

After a few more seconds of Jimin riding and rolling his hips over the orc’s length like the perfect little slut he was, the creature’s huge hands were back at his waist to fuck him up and down faster.

With the orc’s thickness filling him so well, the little elf came untouched with a loud moan. More tears fell down his cheeks and he even drooled in ecstasy. 

Also getting to the edge, the orc suddenly got up from the seat and started to fuck the little elf on his cock, easily holding him by the waist as if he weighed nothing. Jimin wrapped his legs around the orc’s waist that was thick with both muscles and fat, and looked at the monster that was using his precious little body for his own pleasure, helpless, crying tears of overstimulation and pain.

With a startling loud growl, the orc fucked Jimin and pressed him down to the very end of his thick green length, and came, releasing his white load into the elf’s pretty body in continuous spurts.

The orc chuckled darkly as he stood in place, holding the elf’s hips down against his and taking pleasure in the boy’s helpless squirming.

“Cum… Dump.” the orc uttered in his growling voice, with perfect pronunciation. His little elf bitch kept squirming and crying in his hold as he started to walk around the cabin, in heavy steps, until he stopped in front of the only table he had, and let the little cum slut’s back fall over it.

Still pressing the elf’s hips to his own, the orc looked for a specific object in the table with one free hand. When he found it, he grunted approvingly. A plug, to keep his load inside the little slut. He wasn’t done with the elf yet.

The orc slowly pulled out of the elf boy’s spent asshole, and put the polished wooden plug in it before any drop of his thick load could fall out.

When he looked up at the boy’s face, he realised he had passed out.

The orc grunted in understanding. That’s why he was so unresponsive just now. 

The monster started to slowly jerk off, distractedly, while letting his eyes go over the elf’s pretty body. It didn’t matter if the pretty boy didn’t wake up soon. That wouldn’t stop him from using that little hole again.

  
  


Jimin woke up with a start. The elf boy gasped in shock as he felt the head of a huge cock pressing against his ass and penetrating him without warning.

The elf was belly-down on the table, his ass being held up by the orc’s rough hands, and his length was already half-way inside Jimin, and going deeper. Jimin whined and turned his head to the side to look at the monster that was fucking him from behind.

The orc wasn’t even looking at him; his head was up and his angry eyes were closed while he held the blonde boy’s plump ass with both hands and fucked into his tight heat.

Jimin turned his head back to a more comfortable position, and rested his cheek on the table. All that was left for him to do was take it all in - the thickness invading him over and over again, stretching him without any patience of care, just brutality. The rough hands kneading his round cheeks and bringing him flush against the orc’s hips. His feet not even touching the ground, and moving back and forth with the movements of the monster using him for release.

When the orc fucked into him particularly deep, Jimin could feel the monster’s pubic hairs press against the smooth skin of his ass.

The disgusting orc grunted and the little elf moaned helplessly as he was held down and fucked. 

That was just another night for them.

**Author's Note:**

> this is in the original works tag, so… by all means, the elf Jimin is just my original character.   
> anyways! I hope my cute monster porn ruined your panties today ;) go get that orgasm if you still haven’t lol!!!!


End file.
